Date Night
by Itsafangirlworld
Summary: Haleb, Spoby, Emaya (pre-murder), and of course Ezria all come together for a date night. Mostly Ezria but little bits of other pairings. Summary stinks but I promise the story will be good!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey heyyy! So I'm feeling a serious lack of Ezria deep inside my heart right now. To cure myself I wrote this Fanfic as well as read just about every one there was online. Ezria, Spoby, Emaya, and Haleb will all be features since they are my favorite couples...Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

As I stood making coffee in Ezra's apartment, I ran through scenarios of what tonight might be like. It was our first date night with my friends. Toby and Spencer, Emily and Maya, Caleb and Hannah, and, of course, Ezra and me, would all be spending the evening at Spencer's lake house.

Every time I thought about it I got butterflies in my stomach. I don't know why I was so nervous. Maybe because it was Ezra's first time seeing the girls in a completely social setting. I hoped they wouldn't be making fun of him the whole night, though I know he can definitely take a joke.

It seemed surreal. I was actually about to spend a night with the most amazing man in the world, as well as my best friends and their loves. I am becoming even more lost in my thoughts and fantasies when the door opens.

In comes Wes, Ezra's younger brother. "What are you doing here?" I ask, walking towards him.

"I figured I'd escape the evil wrath of my mother and chill here while you two are out." He smiles and crosses his arms. "Unless you have a problem with that."

Rolling my eyes, I cross my arms as well. "Did you ask Ezra?" He nods. "Ok then. Just...No sex, ok?" Wes smirks.

"Actually I was planning on spending the night alone. Again, unless you have a problem with that."

I turn around, back to my coffee. "Make yourself at home."

Just as Wes is settling onto the couch, remote in hand, the door opens again and in walks Ezra. He glances from Wes to me as I roll my eyes once again. Things have been a bit tense between the two brothers since Wes and I kissed a few months ago. Still, they're slowly returning back to normal and I couldn't be more eager to move on from the "incident".

"Hey babe," I say while he walks towards me. "Looking forward to tonight?"

"Hmm…" Ezra cups my face in his hands and places a small kiss on my lips. "Spending an evening with a bunch of high school teens was exactly how I wanted to spend my Friday."

"Hey, watch it. I'm one of those high school teenagers, too." His hands slide down to my waist as I wrap mine around his neck.

"Well, yes." He agrees. "But you're also so much more." I smile and lean in to kiss him once again. My hands tangle in his dark hair before we pull apart.

"I love you...So much." I whisper. And he kisses my nose softly and smiles at me making me feel so beautiful and loved.

"We should probably get going. Don't want to be late to the "party"."

**Sooooo? please r&r-it means so much to me. I'm debating whether or not to include truth or dare during the party. Let me know what you think!**

**Never trust a ridiculously hot guy with a dirty secret...**

**~Prettylittleezrahaulic**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't hate me for how short this is...I just wanted to get something in ASAP. I don't edit my work because I think FF is supposed to be fun and editing is so not fun for me. Anyway, I know this is barely anything but I think the next part will be pretty good...Thank you guys so much for your amazing reviews. I will definitely be including Truth or Dare in a chapter or two :) Start giving me some sample questions in your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL or any of the characters. *Insert witty comment here***

Pulling up to Spencer's house, I can tell Ezra is a little nervous. What grown man wouldn't be, having to spend a whole evening with his students. I take his hand. "This is going to be fun," I promise. "Just relax."

"Just relax. I'm pretty sure that's easier said then done." With that he opens the door and steps out of the car while I do the same. I walk around the front, take his hand once again, and we begin walking towards the beautiful house that awaits us.

After ringing the doorbell, we stand outside waiting for Spencer to open the door. Instead, Toby comes and greets us. He looks happy. Like for a night he'll be able to forget all of the pain and suffering in his life and just have fun. I give him a hug and lead Ezra past him to the main room.

Everyone else has already gathered there. As Toby sits back down on the floor, spencer lays her head in his lap. Hannah and Caleb are on the small love seat, while Emily lies on the couch with her legs across Maya's lap. They all look so comfortable-so relaxed. Its like there's a silent agreement that no one is going to worry about anything tonight. Tonight is for fun.

"Hey, Mr. Fitz." Hannah says. "I'm happy to say that you look way less….smart, in normal clothes." Ezra laughs nervously.

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment or not. So I'm just going to go with 'thanks'. And please, out of school you can call me Ezra."

We sit on the floor across from Spencer and Toby.

"So," Spencer says, "we're all dying to hear it. What was that Labor day like from your point of view?"

**Again, I know it's short. The next one will be longer-I promise. I need ideas for the truth or dare questions! Give me some in the reviews, pleaaaaaaaaaaaase!**

**Love you all!**

**Never trust a ridiculously hot guy with a dirty secret...**

**~PrettylittleEzrahaulic**


	3. Help!

**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't another chapter but I'm in a serious rut right now. Fanfiction makes me so happy and I want nothing other than to continue writing but I just don't know if I have the motivation anymore. **

**I need inspiration. I'm asking you to help me find that inspiration. **

**Leave your favorite fanfics and their authors, whether its for PLL, Percy Jackson, Teen Wolf, The Host, Twilight...any of your favorites, in a review. M rated are fine, too. **

**If I get 5 titles and authors, I'll continue this story. If not, I will ****_temporary discontinue_**** it until further notice.**

**You guys are my fangirl family and I love you all so much. I know you can do this one favor for me. **

**In demigods we trust...**

**~Itsafangirlworld**


End file.
